Guardian of Magic Oneshots
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Jack was nervous about meeting these 'Weasley Twins'. Winter assured him it would be fine. She was half-right. The resulting snowball fight would be the thing of Legends and Jack is sure the blush is going to be permanent by the end of everything (Oneshot for my 100th Reviewer! Takes place later in GoM! Will be updated with more so ALERT IT and READ the notes before each chapter!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~**

**This is a One-shot for my **100th Reviewer** on Guardian of Magic. (-happy sobbing- 100****th**** reviewer! OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! I never thought…I never thought I'd get that many!)**

_THIS ONESHOT HAS SPOLIERS FOR GUARDIAN OF MAGIC SINCE IT'S SET AT A LATER TIME DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW _

**This is for Rasberry Jo who requested "Winter introducing Jack to the Weasley Twins with resulting Snowball fights and things to make Jack Blush" **

**Here you are Love! Enjoy! My 200****th**** reviewer (If I'm lucky enough to get that many reviews…) will Also get a One-shot of their choice!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jack was nervous.

He wasn't used to being nervous about these kinds of things.

Winter was taking him to meet some of her friends. Two boys named Fred and George Weasley. Jack knew the twins from previous years Winter had spent at Hogwarts, but they had never seen him.

Winter swore the twins would see him now, and he didn't need to be so nervous, but Jack couldn't help it.

Winter being able to see him had been amazing, and shocking, and it had inspired hope that maybe somewhere someone else would be able to see him…but now that there was a possibility of not one, but two others being able to see him, Jack felt like slinking away and finding a tree to hide in.

It wasn't that he was scared of meeting the twins in person, he was excited actually, but he was scared that they _wouldn't_ see him, and he'd have to deal with that crushing disappointment that always invaded his mind whenever a child walked through him, overlooked him, or didn't acknowledge his presence or words.

The only thing that kept him walking forward was Winter herself, and her promise that they would see him. Jack trusted her. Jack trusted her enough to work past the jumble of nervous jittery hope that made him want to run, and walk forward in the thick snow towards her friends.

He could see two figures facing away from them messing around in the snow Jack had left that morning and laughing loudly. Winter spotted them too, and snagged Jack's hand before she took off towards them yelling "Fred! George!"

The two red headed boys turned to face them just as Winter slid to a stop in front of them, still clasping Jack's hand. The twins, Jack wasn't sure who was who, greeted Winter happily.

"Hey Winter-"

"How have you-"

"Been? I see you-"

"Brought along the-"

"Person you said you-"

"Wanted us to meet."

Jack felt a little dizzy as he turned his head to track which of them was speaking, but Winter seemed to be tracking them just fine, and she answered. "I told you I was bringing him, so why wouldn't I?"

"Well you said he-"

"Was the spirit of-"

"Winter so we-"

"Were expecting a-"

"Ghost. He's pale, but-"

"He's no ghost."

"Who is he then?"

It would take a while for Jack to get used to the switching speakers. He could tell. Winter answered "Well this is Jack Frost. I found him when I was ten."

"Found him? What do-"

"You mean? And we've-"

"Never seen him around-"

"Before. Where have-"

"You been hiding him?"

Winter smirked, and Jack was stuck again by the fact that she had learned that from him, before she answered "I meant what I said. I found him above a lake when I was ten. Jack has been here this whole time. He can't be seen by people who don't believe in him, so we've been using that fact to our advantage to prank people."

The twins' eyes widened and they chorused in shock "Were _you_ the one that froze the Great Hall floor and caused Lucius Malfoy to slide into the staff table?!"

Their mirroring smirks were enough answer for the twins.

They dropped to their knees and jokingly bowed while chanting together "We are not Worthy, We are not Worthy!"

Jack laughed. He liked these two. He had liked their pranks, but he found that they were pleasant company as well.

The twins stood from their bowing position and eyed Jack in a considering manner. Jack raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"So…you're the-"

"Spirit of winter, huh?"

"You must be-"

"_Awesome_ at snowball-"

"Fights right? So what do-"

"You say to a friendly-"

"Match? You and Winter against-"

"Us?"

Jack grinned at the challenge. These two didn't know who they were talking to. They were going _down._ He nodded once "I'm game."

The twins turned to Winter, eyebrows raised. "…Oh Alright. I'll find us a spot." She released Jack's hand and jogged off to find a suitable place for a snowball war between the twins- who she _knew_ were going to overdo it somehow- and Jack- who she_ knew_ was going to be worse. _"I'm going to need a _big_ space."_

As soon as Winter was out of earshot the twins turned to face Jack with matching Cheshire grins.

Jack paused at the look "What?"

They chorused together "So…Winter huh?"

Jack was confused "What about Winter?"

One twin slid up to either side of Jack and threw an arm over each shoulder. The one on his right started fist, Jack thought it was Fred, but wasn't sure. "Are you dating our adoptive sister?"

"Because we didn't miss the way you were holding hands mate."

"We're not blind you know."

Jack's face exploded with a blush about the same time that his brain decided it was going on vacation and Jack could figure his way out of this one alone. He opened his mouth to try and say they weren't going out, but his mouth wasn't working right, so Jack only ended up mimicking a fish for a moment before managing only a feeble "B-b-but-"

"Did you think we wouldn't notice?"

Fred leaned in closer to Jack asking "So how long have you been going out?"

Jack tried again. He opened his mouth and managed to choke out past the blush and the stampeding bulls that were in his stomach, because _no way_ were those things _butterflies_, "We…We're not…"

George was the one to talk this time "Not going out? Why Fred I do believe he's in denial."

"I do believe you're right George! Well we can't have that!"

Jack stared at them with huge eyes and all he could think was _"And I thought these two were pleasant company a few minutes ago? Winter hurry up please!"_

Then twins shared a look before turning to face Jack and chorusing "You'd better get out of denial quick mate. We've seen a couple of blokes eyeing Winter."

Jack's mind stopped.

Blokes.

Eyeing Winter.

_Eyeing Winter._

His voice was sharp "What?" The only thing that stopped Jack's emotions from affecting the snow was his conscious focus so Winter wouldn't know something was causing Jack any issues.

The twins traded smirks that seemed to say _"See? Denial!"_ before continuing "Yeah mate. She's _pretty_ in case you missed it. Blokes are starting to notice."

There was only one thought on Jack's mind after that: _"No. __**Absolutely not.**__"_ and it showed clearly on his face.

The twins Cheshire Grins were back. Fred picked up the conversation. "I don't know George. I think he may have a chance."

Jack's eyes focused on them just as George continued "I could see why you'd say that."

Jack glanced between the two carefully, and when he realized they weren't going to elaborate he asked "What?"

George answered first "Well she talks about you mate."

Jack's mind stalled for a moment _"She…talks about me?"_

Fred was next "Yeah. Her whole face lights up and she gets this smile…"

Jack felt the blush come back with a vengeance. He could actually feel this one start from his collarbone and work its way up to his ears.

"We never knew who she was talking about before. She always mentions 'Jack' but no one in her year is named Jack, and most of her friends are girls anyway."

"We were curious about you. We never would have guessed she meant Jack Frost: Spirit of winter!"

"It makes the other blokes jealous you know. To hear her talk about 'Jack' with that smile on her face…"

Jack was sure if this kept up he was actually going to pass out from embarrassment, and that would be mortifying. _"Come on Winter __**Hurry up!**__"_

"Her friends all want to know who you are! To think…we were the first people to meet you!"

"Well brother mine that may be because we don't try to grill her for details."

"Possibly brother dearest. But now we can say we met him."

Winter interrupted the twins before they could continue watching the interesting shades of light blue with hints of lavender Jack turned when he blushed, and Jack was about ready to throw himself at her feet and chant 'thank you, thank you , thank you' but he restrained himself. "Guys! Let's go! I found a big enough area!"

The twins followed her like nothing had happened while Jack took an extra minute before he tightened his grip on his staff and followed after the three of them, his eyes narrowed at the twins' backs _"It is _so_ on. I will have my revenge. They better hope their good at dodging."_

Winter led them to a large snow covered clearing that was a little ways to the left of the Black Lake. The twins scanned the area for a moment before smirking. "Nice choice Winter. You ready to eat snow?"

Winter rolled her eyes with a smile "I don't know guys. I think you're in for a surprise. You don't know what you're getting into."

Jack took in the clearing before smirking "Let's make this fun." He lifted his staff three inches of the ground before letting it drop with a soft thump. All over the clearing, bunkers and forts made of snow appeared that were tall enough for all of them to hide behind.

The twins smiled widely "Now you're talking mate!" they jogged into the maze of cover Jack had provided, Winter and he both followed behind them. There were a few minutes where there was no fighting as Jack gave the twins time to make their snowballs since he had the ability to make many of them instantly.

Winter tied her black hair back into a ponytail, leaving the two snow-white chin length bangs that framed her face down. Jack and Winter had both been surprised when, as an additional result of Jack's Magic running through Winter, part of her hair had changed to match Jack's snow-white hair, but Winter liked the contrast between her emerald green eyes, raven black hair and the snow-white bangs anyway.

A few minutes later Winter called out "Ready?"

There was a pause before the twins' voices chorused "Ready!"

"Then let's go!"

Jack was quick in his movements, picking up a snowball and throwing it at the bright orange hair he could see off to his left. He smirked when he heard a startled shout followed by laughter. Winter was quick to back Jack up, throwing a second snowball after his, but the twin she aimed for ducked before returning fire. Winter received a snowball to the face and fell back from her crouching position, laughingly calling "I've been hit! Jack! Avenge me!"

Jack was all too willing to obey the command, firing snowballs in the twins' direction rapidly. Some were dodged others were not, and they returned fire where they could, even managing to get Jack in the shoulder once.

Winter hissed a quiet "Cover me!" to Jack, and after he nodded she crouched low and darted forward, moving towards the twins' backs while Jack distracted them. Once she had settled behind a snow-bunker located behind the twins she smirked and waved at Jack _~I could use some ammunition over here.~_

Seconds later she felt Jack's Magic swirl laughingly around her feet leaving perfect snowballs in its place. She grabbed one with each hand smirking before lifting herself up and taking aim at the back of the twins' heads. She silently thanked Jack for the years of practice aiming, dodging, and participating in snowball fights before releasing the snowballs she was holding with perfect aim.

Her heard twin shouts of surprise followed by Jack's laughter as Fred and George left perfect copies of their faces in the snow bunker they were hiding behind. They instinctively turned to face the direction the snowballs had come from, leaving themselves open for Jack to get them again. Their laughter filled the air as George yelled "Run Fred! We must get to another bunker! We've been compromised!"

"I'm going!" Fred jumped to his feet and ran towards the right, George right behind him. Jack and Winter quickly took advantage, rapidly throwing snowballs at their retreating forms. Most of the snowballs missed as the twins zigzagged through the snow heading for the same snow-bunker. Winter quickly stood and started working her way closer to Jack, who mimicked her actions once he realized what she was doing.

They met in the middle of the field behind another snow-bunker just as Fred and George made it to their chosen bunker a little ways in front of them.

Winter felt their Magic surge feeling purely mischievous and she only had time to warn "Jack!" before an army of colored snowballs was flying at them, actually going _around_ their bunker to hit them. Jack drew a surprised breath and purely out of instinct brought his staff around in front of him. A wall of snow blocked the first wave of colored snowballs, and when Jack lowered the wall it appeared as if an entire rainbow of colors had just decided to rain down onto the snow to give it color.

Winter gave a shocked cry as sea blue snowball slammed into her chest, leaving her shirt with a large sea blue spot. Jack quickly snapped out of his staring and started shielding them again. Once the rain of snowballs stopped, Jack smirked calling out to the twins "You want to play that way? Fine! You don't know who you're dealing with!" and he tapped the ground with his staff. Wind started to pick up around the twins burying them with the snow it picked up.

Winter watched as the twins and Jack went into the all-out war she knew was going to happen. The twins settled on using every bit of Magic they could while Jack lived up to his title of the Spirit of Winter. She shrugged and with a smile and a war cry she lifted her wand to join in the fun.

By the end of the fight all four of them were covered in colors and snow, laughing and calling truce. They stood together, living versions of what happened when someone melted an entire crayon box, looking around at the rainbow of snow. Winter summed up all of their thoughts in one sentence. "I think we over did it, but we should do this again sometime." She was met with affirmative noises and snickers all around.

The twins turned to face Jack and declared with matching smiles "You're alright Jack Frost. We approve!"

Jack took only a second to figure out what they meant before turning the interesting shades of light blue and lavender that served as his version of blushing.

Winter glanced between the boys with a confused look "What? Jack what are they talking about? Approve what?"

Jack buried his face into his free hand, turning darker shades of blue and lavender muttering a "Nothing" while the twins' laughter echoed around the clearing.

The twins herded their friends towards the castle even as Winter's continued questions of "Approve what Jack?" made them laugh harder and Jack blush more.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Hope you liked it Rasberry Jo! **

**I messed with your guidelines a bit, but –shrug- Muse demanded it be written this way. I was powerless. XDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**TTwTT 200 Reviews…..TWO HUNDRED. I…What? –sobs in corner of happiness-**

**This is a Oneshot for my 200****th**** reviewer who requested "A Cute/Fluffy scene with the Guardians reactions to Jack's and Winter's Animagus forms I'd like to see Jack as an Ice Griffin and Winter as an Arctic Fox."**

_**WARNINGS**_**: spoilers for Guardian of Magic! You're going to see their Animagus Forms! (Which are **_subject to change_** at any time until they are mentioned in Guardian of Magic at which point they become official) This would take place somewhere after ROTG and after her 4****th**** year so Summer of 4****th**** year I guess.  
**

_THERE IS A POLL FOR GUARDIAN OF MAGIC ON MY PROFILE __**PLEASE**__ GO VOTE IN IT!_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Winter was very, very excited.

She had a reason to be after all.

What kid _wasn't_ happy when they found out they were meeting the _real_ Santa Claus- who preferred North Jack had told her years ago shortly after meeting him the first time- the real Easter Bunny –who she was _sure_ didn't appreciate being called Easter Kangaroo no matter what Jack said- the real Sandman- who apparently couldn't speak and instead played sand-charades- and the real Tooth Fairy- who apparently had an army of mini-fairies that swooned at the sight of his teeth.

Winter was very excited for this.

Jack had taken her down to the North Pole and landed quite a ways away from the entrance to North's Workshop saying "I want to make an entrance and I can't do that by just walking in. I want them to remember this moment." He had smirked at her and looked towards North's Workshop.

Winter had scoffed and told Jack "Most of your entrances are hard to forget Jack. They usually end with something frozen. Or broken because it was frozen."

Jack opened his mouth, but Winter just kept talking "And then there was that one time when you busted into that one building I was in and blew me out the third story window in your rush."

"I _said_ I was sorry! And I caught you!" Winter stared blankly at Jack's comeback and he fidgeted a bit wringing his hands over his staff murmuring "I really _am_ sorry about that. I'm not sure who had a bigger heart attack. Me, you or the old salesman that saw you fall and magically get caught by 'nothing'."

Winter's lips twitched. The old salesman's reaction _had_ been funny. He had walked away muttering things about way too much eggnog and never drinking the stuff again…after he appeared to have a heart attack.

She shook the thoughts away raising an eyebrow at him "So you want to make an entrance? How are we going this?"

Jack turned to look at her "Well you know how my Magic running through you resulted in your hatred of heat, love and tolerance for cold, and the white-silver hair?"

Winter nodded "Yeah…"

Jack continued "And you know how your Magic running through me resulted in me having more stamina when it comes to hot places and the unlocking of my…Animagus…form I think you called it?"

Winter nodded again "Yeah." She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Well I figured we could transform and give them something to remember." Jack grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief and laughter at the thought.

Winter smiled snickered "I'm in." seconds later a very fluffy Arctic Fox with a silver sheen on its white fur was sitting in the snow almost invisible to even Jack's trained eyes despite being two feet in front of him. The only thing Jack could really see were the brightly shining emerald eyes that were staring up at him mirroring his amusement.

Jack grinned morphing quickly into his own form, glad his staff seemed to be able to shift with him so he didn't have to carry it. Seconds later a three and a half feet tall at the shoulder Ice Griffin stood in Jack's place. Jack's Ice Griffin form had the body structure of a wolf with large paws and thick fur around his neck and down his chest, a long wolf tail stretching down to barely graze the snow under his paws. His head resembled a hawk or an eagle but perched atop his head were the ears of a wolf. The most striking feature on Jack was his huge angel-like wings that each spanned twice the length of his body making them sixteen feet. The underside of Jack's belly head and tail as well as 'socks' on his paws were all a snowy white. Fading up from the white was a light ice blue that covered most of the rest of his tail, and his sides up onto his back. The thick fur that almost stood up like a Mohawk on his head was a sky blue that continued down the center of his back framing his spine and his tailbone and faded into the icy blue. His face had an icy blue tone while his beak was a grey color and his eyes were the same blue they had always been. His sixteen feet of wings were sky blue on the very tops that faded into an icy blue hear the muddle while the rest of the wings were white with grey tips.

All in all Winter thought Jack looked…almost majestic. And then he crouched playfully and snapped his beak and the majestic look was gone. Winter took off in the snow yipping happily and using the arctic fox's exquisite sense of hearing to track Jack without looking at him.

She could hear his paws hitting the snow with a steady rhythm and he let out a noise somewhere between a growl and a screech before pouncing in Winter's direction. Winter used her small size and her speed to her advantage to dart left where she quickly zigzagged her way towards North's Workshop where she knew all the Guardians were waiting letting out yipping laughs as she went.

Jack kept chasing her and playfully pouncing after her and Winter kept jumping out of the way and playfully doubling back to zigzag between Jack's paws. As they got closer to the Workshop Jack darted forward with a war cry that came out like a screech and snagged Winter up by her scruff. Winter let out a surprised yip before instinctively going limp in his beak, Jack tossed her up and moved so Winter ended up on his back. Winter laughed- it came out as a series of huffing yips- before she hopped off and crouched in front of Jack, her tail waving playfully back and forth. Jack leaned down to mimic the playful posture and Winter struck, darting forward and placing her paws onto his beak before licking the fur between his eyes. Winter heard the door to the Workshop open followed by a series of surprised gasps. She pulled away from Jack and crouched playfully a few feet away. Jack gave a griffin-grin before pouncing after her where she darted away before darting back to weave between his feet causing him to trip slightly and end up in a laying down position. Winter playfully trotted up to his face and nuzzled him lightly as an apology for causing him to fall. Jack extended a wing- causing the audience both knew were watching to gasp again- and wrapped it around her small fox body and pull her closer in forgiveness and then he stood extending both wings wide and reared in a stretch. _~I think it's time to let them see you Winter~_ Jack whispered over the mental bond that still worked in their Animagus forms.

_~And you, Jack?~_

_~I don't want to let them know yet. I'll fly away with you and we'll double back as me. If they ask the Griffin was dropping you off to me.~_

_~Whatever you say Jack.~_ she laughed _~You just want to keep Glaciergaze a secret for pranks and to keep messing with them a little more.~_

_~You know me well Starfrost. Shall we go then?~_

The guardians were watching the Ice Griffin play with an arctic fox in awe and surprise.

Seeing an Ice Griffin was an honor since they mostly stuck to their family groups with few exceptions. To see one so close to North's Workshop was a surprise no one had been expecting when Bunny told them he kept hearing screeching outside like a bird of prey with a growling undertone like a wolf. Ice Griffins as a rule didn't approach anyone they didn't view as a person with honor and a strong will. They were proud an honorable, loyal, protective creature that was very smart and North was thrilled one was so close to his home. It was an excellent omen.

Each of the Guardians were smiling as they watched the obviously dangerous creature be so gentle with the small arctic fox that was playing a game of tag with him. The fox managed to make the large creature trip in its attempts to not step on the small fox and after a moment the fox trotted over to the face of the Ice Griffin where she nuzzled the Griffin's face in apology. Every one of them gasped when the large Ice Griffin extended a previously folded wing out to pull the fox close in acceptance. Each of the Guardians were watching as the griffin reared up stretching both wings out before it landed on all four feet and turned to the fox standing at his feet and making a series of soft growls. The Guardians watched the fox nod and then, before eyes that had widened with surprise, the fox morphed and blurred becoming a young girl that had raven black hair excluding two silvery-white chin length bangs with laughing green eyes.

Their mouths dropped open a bit as they watched the Ice Griffin bow its head slightly to her. In return the girl scratched behind the wolf ears perched on top of the griffin's head saying loudly enough for her words to carry to the stunned guardians "Is it time to go, Glaciergaze?" In response the griffin- Glaciergaze- crouched down in a silent offer. They watched the girl in shock as she swung herself up onto the back of the Ice Griffin, which then started running spreading his wings wide and flapping them in a spectacular takeoff.

North turned to the other Guardians "Do you know girl? I did not see face. Don't know who it was."

The other guardians shook their heads in the negative all giving various forms of 'I didn't see her face'.

Soon enough they could hear familiar laughter on the wind and waited for the people they knew would be dropping in shortly. They were right and moments later Jack was landing with Winter directly in front of the waiting Guardians.

It only took Bunny a few seconds to gasp softly and ask in a sharp curious voice "Shelia. Were ya the one we saw with the Ice Griffin earlier?"

The guardians studied her carefully and realized she was wearing the same clothes as the girl who had been standing facing away from them with the Griffin.

She nodded happily "You mean Glaciergaze! He was watching me while I waited for Jack. He knows us really well, and always treats me kindly and carefully. He sensed Jack so he took me to meet him earlier since I was supposed to arrive with him and not with an Ice Griffin!"

They looked at her in shock and Winter saw Sandy wave his arms sharply. As soon as he knew she was looking at him Sandy created a sand image of Winter and then a fox and a question mark above his head asking how she had changed from the fox earlier.

Winter smiled "I've been able to do that for a while now. I sort of forgot you guys didn't know. Jack's known since basically the very beginning so I just sort of clumped you in with him and forgot you didn't know."

The guardians started at her and Winter could hear bunny muttering about 'turning into a bloody fox in front of my eyes'.

Tooth fluttered over "You two know an Ice Griffin? Do you know how rare it is for an Ice Griffin to interact with humans or spirits? And he let you ride him Winter! That was very surprising. It is a very good omen for us to see one. I can't believe…!" after the first few sentences Tooth started to ramble and the others mostly tuned her out.

All in all for a first encounter with Winter and Jack's Animagus forms the Guardians were taking everything extremely well.

Jack couldn't wait to mess with them.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Hope you enjoyed AmaltheaLuchiaAizen! **_THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING THEIR OFFICIAL ANIMAGUS FORMS! PLEASE VOTE!_

**What I see Jack's Ice Griffin form looking like structure wise: i209. photobucket albums/ bb256/ armeggedon95/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. So AmaltheaLuchiaAizen had made me a couple pieces of Fan Art (TTwTT) as my Christmas Gift. My Gift to her (Which doubles as a Thank You) is a second One Shot that takes place in the GoM world but may or may not actually be there in the story itself. If you want to see it go to DA and search Winter Potter. Here we are:**

_Summary: The twins decided it's a good idea to prank Jack giving him a spiked Chocolate Frog that temporarily turns him into a female. If that wasn't bad enough it happened in front of the Guardians. He was never going to live this down. Bunnymund would make sure of it. Even worse? Pitch managed to show up just in time for the show._

_Warnings: OOC Approaches! _

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The twins were excited. They had a plan. Fred had come up with the idea, and George of course was helping his twin pull it off.

They had recently found out Jack had never had a Chocolate Frog.

Of course they had to fix that, but then they decided it was too much of an opportunity to pass up and they _had_ to prank him while they could.

That led to this very moment with Fred extending the pranked Chocolate Frog towards Jack and George handing over a Chocolate Frog to Winter that hadn't been tampered with. Winter had a scary ability to know when her foods or drinks had been tampered with, and after the first couple times where she had switched her pranked food and drink with Fred's and George's so that they ended up falling victim to their own pranks they had reframed from trying to get her that way again and resorted to different means.

Winter took her the Chocolate Frog from George and after a glance over opened the box and took a bite. Jack had watched her snag her frog mid-jump and mimicked her taking a large bite of his own Chocolate Frog.

Both missed the identical sparks of mischievous triumph in the twins' eyes, and by the time Winter turned to pin them with a searching look, having felt their Magic spike, the look was gone. She knew her frog was fine, so Winter stared at Jack waiting to see if anything would happen.

Nothing did, so Winter pinned the twins with another look before Jack spoke up "Thanks. They're not that bad, but Winter and I are late, so I'll see you two later."

On the outside the twins nodded and waved their friends off as Jack jumped out a nearby window, arm around Winter's waist. On the inside the twins cursed their luck since the timed prank would go off somewhere where they couldn't watch the chaos unfold.

Jack and Winter were actually headed for the North Pole since North had insisted that they meet there and celebrate Christmas on the 23rd so North could be there. Winter and Jack were both excited for their first Christmas celebration with the Guardians and Jack managed to get there in record time, the winds all too happy to speed them along to their destination.

When they arrived Winter stepped in first and headed right for the sitting area where she assumed everyone was waiting. Jack took a little longer, pausing briefly to frost a few elves while being extremely careful not to break anything or damage anything so close to Christmas, and then he moved after Winter towards the sitting room.

Jack ran into a problem only a minute later though.

He had no idea how it happened, but one minute he was fine, and the next his sense of balance was off. He would take a step and almost…sway. He took a few more steps before he paused and looked down.

He knew the moment he looked at himself _something_ was off, he just didn't know what it was. His clothes were fine. He still didn't have any footwear on. He had his staff.

He shook it off and walked forward again ignoring how he seemed to sway each time he took a step, and he opened the sitting room doors to slip inside.

He managed to get in unnoticed since North and Bunny were in the annual "Christmas is better than Easter, no it's not" argument while Tooth and Sandy were engaged in a game of checkers or chess, Jack couldn't quite see which. Winter was facing him, but not actually looking at him since she was listening to North and Bunny argue with amusement, but when she heard the door shut she glanced in his direction.

Jack knew something was off the moment Winter did a double take and gaped.

He looked down at himself again, knowing something was wrong, but unable to pinpoint what it was.

He looked back over at Winter only to see her wordlessly mouthing something and still gaping. He watched her for another minute before rolling his eyes and asking "What?"

Everyone in the room, including Jack, froze.

"_That was not my voice."_

At first everyone looked at Winter, but noticed she was staring at something in shock and followed her line of sight.

Jack watched every face in the room blank before shifting into shock as they scanned him head to foot numerous times as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Winter was the first to snap out of it, slapping a palm to her forehead and groaning "I _knew_ it! I knew something was off the minute I felt the twins' mischievous triumph! I'm sorry Jack!"

Jack couldn't take the staring anymore, and ignoring the fact that his voice was much too high to be his, asked "What's wrong? What did the twins do?"

Jack noticed Bunny was shaking even as Winter answered "They've pranked you. You…Well you're…uh…"

Bunny couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing long and loud. "You…Yer a _Shelia_ mate! Oh by the _moon!_" he laughed harder, bring a paw up to cover his eyes "A girl! Yer a girl!"

North waved his hands and seemed to panic. "Not that you're not a pretty girl, because you are. It vell. Ve veren't expecting…you're I…you…Oh…Tooth? Sandy?" he opted out of this one. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen anything like this before, and if Winter hadn't said it was a prank, he would have thought someone had spiked the eggnog or something similar. _"Maybe it vas the cookies?"_

Tooth opened her mouth and moved closer to Jack a hand automatically reaching out as if she wanted to touch him and see if Jack was real. Sandy moved closer with her and Jack only had to glance at him to know he wouldn't be able to understand anything as he watched the golden dream sand fly through images so fast the seemed to blend together. Tooth opened her mouth again and weakly said "Well…Your teeth are as white as ever…?"

Jack turned to face Winter with a panicky face, now realizing exactly what was off. He had hips. And boobs. He clenched his eyes shut before opening them and tried not to panic as he ignored Bunny who seemed to be laughing so hard his eyes were starting to water "Winter. How do I fix it?"

Winter shook her head answering "You can't. It's a timed prank. You've got to let it wear off. I swear I'll help you get the twins back for this okay?"

Jack plopped onto the floor and took deep breaths ignoring Bunny's gasped out sentences of "By the moon a Shelia! Jack! Oh this makes up for '68! I'm never letting you live this down! MiM Almighty! I shall remember this for all time!" Jack kept reminding himself it wasn't permanent.

Outside the Workshop Pitch stared at the doors. He had decided attacking close to Christmas was a good idea since he had discovered the Guardians would all be inside and North was sure to be stressed and distracted with Christmas so close. Considering the snowstorm raging out here Pitch could also assume Jack Frost would not be in any emotional state to help fend him off, which was a stroke of luck.

Pitch grinned and slipped in through the shadows.

When Pitch found everyone, he noticed they were all gathered around something, and his curiously made him speak up "Well. I must admit. I didn't expect to find all of you gathered around something and gawking."

Pitch watched all the Guardians gather defensively around whatever they had been looking at, even Bunny who had been laughing previously, and smirked. He was a bit confused when he heard a voice he recognized moan "Oh MiM no! Why? Why me? Why now?!" in a tone he didn't know. He cocked his head in a confused manor before leaning forward slightly and using the shadows to slip around the Guardians and see what they had been blocking.

He would admit he froze in surprise when he found a very _female_ Jack Frost crouching defensively in front of a girl he didn't know, but he was more focused on the long haired feminine Jack Frost to really notice the unknown girl. He blinked slowly and choked on a small snicker.

He couldn't help it.

This was _Jack Frost_. Or, as the case may be: Jackie Frost. Possibly Jacqueline.

Standing there with his normally baggy hoodie now tight in places it hadn't been and showing the distinctly female midriff and tight pants that also showed off hips that _hadn't_ been there the last time Pitch had seen him.

His sworn enemy was a female.

The cause of his defeat…had been turned into a female.

Pitch couldn't even find it in himself to attack them now. This was much too good to pass up. Pitch now had blackmail material for _centuries_ to come. He started laughing. Pitch waved off the Guardians and faded into the shadows, his laughter continuing to echo throughout the shop. He could attack them of New Years, he hadn't laughed like this in a very long time.

Jack's face heated up in embarrassment despite the situation. This was absolutely mortifying. It had been bad enough the Guardians had seen this, but now Pitch had too?

If he hadn't been sure of it before, he was now.

He would never be living this down.

Bunny and Pitch would make sure of it.

The next time he saw the twins he was freezing their tongues to a pole in the middle of Hogwarts Great Hall while they were in their underwear.

He swore it.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**From that point on Pitch called Jack "Jackie" as a reference to this moment. XD**

**Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you all have an amazing time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Hundred reviews.**

**300.**

**I love you wonderful lovely people. Thank you for your feedback. Naru-chan 92 I hope you enjoy! This would have been up sooner, but I was house sitting for someone who didn't have internet for a week.**

Summary: It started innocently enough. Jack had frozen North's Hot Chocolate just before he took a sip and it had slipped out of the cup and hit him in the face. North had retaliated with a bucket full of warm water- which was to Jack what a bucket of ice water was to everyone else- and it escalated out of control from there.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Jack had to wait for _just_ the right moment or North would notice, but he had to make sure he didn't _look_ like he was waiting for the right moment or North would still notice he was up to something.

He carefully kept an eye on North as he lifted the cup of hot chocolate up to take a sip. As soon as he was tilting the cup to take that first sip Jack struck and then he ran.

"JACK!"

Jack's laughter echoed through the workshop along with a hollow clinking noise as the hot chocolate Jack had frozen slipped out of its cup hit North in the face and fell to the floor.

He knew he'd pay for it later, but Jack would enjoy the moment while it lasted.

One did not prank North without swift retaliation. After all he had been a Wizard Pirate Thief before he had been Santa.

That was why is was so tricky to catch him in a prank.

And Jack had succeeded…now he just had to avoid the retaliation as long as he could.

O~O~O~O~O~

Winter had been in the workshop with Jack, having traveled with him as always. When she saw Jack zoom by his Magic dancing about happily with the wind that was carrying him from his last destination and his laughter echoing around the walls of the workshop she knew someone had fallen victim to that Prankster that lived in Jack's mind and often convinced Jack's shoulder angel to go along with his shoulder devil.

When she heard North bellow Jack's name she sighed with a resigned smile on her face and a light laugh on her lips before turning to face Phil. "I suggest you and the others brace yourselves. This is only the beginning. I can feel it."

Phil nodded seriously and they went back to painting details on some of the toys. Winter liked helping with the toys- especially since she knew somewhere a child wanted the toy she was working on and was waiting eagerly to receive it.

She didn't even react when North barreled after the laughing winter spirit with eyes sparking with mischief and laughter and a challenging smirk on his face.

"You know…chances are the toys will be damaged in the coming crossfire."

Phil replied with the gibberish that Winter had gotten used to and he sighed. Winter didn't actually understand what the yeti had said but she understood the resigned tone he had used and she laughed. "I'll help you catch up with any damages."

Phil turned to her with soft eyes and spoke a phrase that Winter didn't understand, but she Understood and she smiled "You're welcome."

O~O~O~O

Jack had eventually been caught in a prank by North that had left Jack getting a bucket full of warm water dumped on him. He squeaked in shock and Winter had laughed until she had to lean on North for support.

If anyone asked Jack would deny until he turned red that he had squeaked, but Winter, North, the elves, and the yetis knew.

O~O~O~

Jack had sworn revenge for the warm water- the equivalent of ice water to other people- and he had set up a trip wire that was meant to make North trip and take the ride of his life on an ice slide around the workshop and out into the snow.

It honestly had been meant for North.

He hadn't expected Bunny to get caught in it while talking to North and Tooth.

Jack had only been able to watch in shocked fascination as Bunny yelped and went down following the ice slide around the shop and right out the door of the workshop where Bunny flew a good five feet before actually hitting the ice.

"FROSTBITE!"

Jack flinched a bit.

"Oops…."

Winter's laugh echoed around the shop.

O~O~O~O

Bunny had gotten Jack back when Jack and Winter had visited the Warren.

In a parody of the prank Jack had caught Bunny in he had gotten Jack with an invisible wire. He had tired the wire so it was high up in-between two trees. Jack had been flying around and like he always did, he flew towards the paint river to watch eggs hop in to get painted.

He had crashed right into the wire and, as Bunny planned, flipped over it and landed right in the paint river.

He had come up sputtering immediately out of the river.

Winter had stared at him a full ten seconds before the shocked look on her face had morphed and she laughed. "Y-Your _glittery!_ Oh god!" she laughed harder. Jack was coated in a rainbow of color that glittered every time he moved.

Jack had snorted before he flew over and grinned "How 'bout a hug guys?" and he pulled Winter in close coating her in the still wet paints leaving her glittery as himself. Bunny had managed to dodge away as Winter gasped.

"Jack!" she shoved him back into the paint river and ran to Bunny laughing "Help me Bunny!"

Bunny had swept her up onto his back and told her "Hol' on Shelia!" and Winter gripped his fur as Bunny took off on all four legs before Jack had a chance to get out of the paint.

"HEY!"

Jack's only answer was the laughter of Winter and Bunny echoing back from the direction they had escaped.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" he laughingly hollered.

"Ya can try Frostbite!"

O~O~O~O~

It had been war. In their attempts to prank each other in revenge for a previous prank Winter, Bunny and Jack had managed to drag Sandy, Tooth and North into their war as well.

It had gone back and forth between all of them.

Snowball to the face.

Tripwires attached to catapults full of paint balloons and water balloons.

Dream Sand naps suddenly happening so they face planted into their dinner.

Ice down someone's shirt.

Making sure the hot water was gone.

Freezing feet to floors.

Swapping salt and sugar.

Getting everyone used to decaf coffee only to switch back to regular coffee.

It all ended out in front of North's workshop with everyone covered in snow and paint panting and calling "Truce, truce! Everyone is even with everyone else!" between laughter.


End file.
